O Death
by dean hasseloff
Summary: The end is here. The Winchesters are on the run. If Sam and Dean say yes, they leave Melinda behind in a broken world. But when Dean's prayers are answered, maybe their little family might be saved. Sequal to "But You Don't have A Heart"
1. Chapter 1

Lilith is dead. The seals are broken. Lucifer is free. It felt like years they've been dueling the devil. The Colt doesn't work, they know that much, and it seems it's all they know. No one knew how it all would end, no one knew if Sama nd Dean would crack under the pressure. The tremendous pressure the angels were leaning on them to say yes. Yes to being vessels, yes to battling one another. The brothers would take one look at each other, and never in a million years cold they even begin to fathom ripping each other to shreds that way.

Sam and Dean then looked back on what they were leaving behind; Melinda and Bobby, the only family they ever had left. If the brothers went through with.. well, everything.. their family would have to suffer a brand new and shaken up world. A world that would either die in an instant, or be subjected to evil, but either way, it would never be the same. That's why Sam and Dean made the oath to never, ever under any circumstances ever say yes.

But no matter what they do, say, or didn't say, they would is coming to an end one way or another. Body counts were skyrocketing in North America alone. Death omens, demons, plagues, everything. Everywhere you went, and there was not a hint of escape, well unless you're dead, but even then, Heaven and Hell would be torn apart sooner or later. Not even in death were you safe. The world was going to end, for everyone and everything that ever existed.

Dean had never prayed a day in his life. He had been convinced several times God was real, but he just couldn't face him. He was Dean Winchester, the ultimate sinner. Yes, God had ordered he be raised from perdition, and clearly Dean serves a purpose, but if you and a one on one with God, what would you say?

Dean had contemplated it---praying. He was usually hard headed and stubborn with this kind of thing, he knew he wouldn't let himself pray, but now they world is falling apart and it all lays in the balence with him. Maybe it's time Dean had a little one on one with God, after all, Dean could be the next Jesus.

He got to his knees, leaning against the motel bed. It was deathly silent, and Dean felt as if there wasn't a soul for miles. He clasped his hands together, resting his head in his hands. The tears slipped his from under his closed eyes as he took a breath.

"God?" Dean began to shake. His voice wavered. "My Lord, God, are you there? It's me, Dean Winchester," more tears fell and Dean began to full on sob in the darkness. "God. I need your help, please." He whispered weakly. "You saved me once, I need you to save me again."

Dean felt nothing. No presence, no cold feelings. He could only feel is himself, as if he was the only living soul on earth. Damn, he was lonely. Dean let himself breathe for a moment. "Can you hear me?" He asked, "Please, God, listen to me!" Dean raised his voice.

Still, there was nothing. Dean collapsed on the bed soaking everything he touched in his tears. He shook violently, like he was about to shatter. The moon oozed in through the window, leaving a milky light on everything it touched. It was the only light, for now.

All of a sudden, the milkly light got lighter. And lighter, and continued to get lighter until Dean looked up. He gazed at the white that that came to the window and filled the motel room. Dean didn't even have to think. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the shot gun from the side of the bed. Carefully, he aimed the gun at the window, cautiously, he moved towards the window.

The light was beautiful, and it lit every corner of Dean's face. He found himself mesmerized. He felt as if he was almost "getting lost" in it's beautiful. Just then, he heard whispering, directly in his ears. It couldn't make out what it was saying, it was too soft.  
But suddenly, it got louder. The whispering got loud, and then, Dean knew what it was saying.

Dean knew what the light was.


	2. Chapter 2

It had to be God, it had to be! Who else could it be? He lowered the shot gun, and held on to it loosely at the stock. Dean was right infront of the window now, still completely unable to see anything but white light. It continued to whisper in Dean's ear. It spoke louder, but it was all muffled and distorted.

"God?" Dean was hestiant to speak, "I can't.. understand you." The light only seemed to get brighter, and the whispering only seemed to get louder. It was beginning to feel a bad acid trip.  
Suddenly, the motel door swung open. Dean turned around instantly. The light had vanished, the whispering had stopped, leaving the room dark and silent again.

Melinda and Sam stood in the doorway, watching Dean carefully. "What is it?" Sam asked, taking a step inside. Melinda walked behind him, still watching Dean. "What's the gun for?" Sam asked again as he sat down on the bed. He began to remove his shoe from his foot, then tossing it aside. He asked Dean these questions like nothing had happend at all. Dean looked at Melinda. She gazed at Dean, but worried about his state of being at the moment rather than the mysterious light out the window.

"I uh, I thought I heard something outside." Dean fibbed, leaning the gun back against the bed. He took a seat on his bed, planting his face into his hands, resting his elbows on his knees, trying to make sense of what happend. Melinda flopped over on Sam's bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sam did the same, and laid beside his sister. The room was silent, almost like everyone was asleep.

They were all so tired. They've been running about the countryside non-stop, like there was no tomorrow, and that was literal. The Winchesters have been running themselves ragged and now fatigue had creeped up on them. But they couldn't slow down. If archangels, demons, and the apocalypse trailed closely behind you, would you slow down too? But they knew they couldn't keep this up forever, but they just needed time to think. Dean and Sam were living proof of the saying 'you can run, but you can't hide.'

Dean took his head from his hands and looked around the dark motel. He glanced at his watch. 2 AM. Christ, he was so tired, but they had to pack and leave now. Hex bags threw off Lilith in the past, but as soon as something got their scent, they were useless and burnt to a crisp.

He stood up off the bed, and it creaked from under him. He rubbed his face slowly, then looked at his passsed out siblings. "Sam, Melinda." His tired voice called. They remained motionless and fast asleep. Dean went to them. He patted Sam on the leg and called them again. Sam jumped, then his eyes flew open He looked at Dean. "We should go." Dean said softly, going to the motel table and grabbing his keys.

Sam sat up and looked over at Melinda. "Melly," Sam shook her lightly. "We're leaving." He whispered as she woke. Melinda nodded sleepily. The tired Winchesters took their time vacating the motel. They didn't even bother with their suitcases and personal effects. They were on the run, and went through a different motel every day. They had no time to stall.

Melinda collected the hex bags that lay in each corner of the room. She studied the little black bags with wonder. "Hey, I don't think we should burn these ones." She stated, looking at her brothers. They squinted at her through the dark. "I mean, we're running out, and I don't think we should go all the way to South Dakota just to restock on them. Bobby probably needs his share anyways."

Sam looked from Melinda to Dean. She raised a vaild point. "She's right, Dean."  
It was dark, but Sam could tell Dean was scowling at him. "What?" Sam asked in his squeaky questioning voice.

Dean glared. "And risk those sons of bitches catching our scent? No way, Sam."

Sam walked over to him. "Look, Mel and I were out for hours and we didn't come across anything. Personally, Dean, I don't think anything is following us, at least not right now."  
"Considering our circumstances, Sam, I don't think we can afford to not play things safe!" Dean shot back.

"Dean,"  
"No, Sam!" They argued.

They always argued, and Melinda had to sit back and watch. Tired fueled the arguement, and once they started they couldn't stop.  
"Guys, stop!" Melinda hollered. She moved herself in between her battling siblings. She put her arms up, seperating Sam and Dean. "Don't do this. Not now, not after all of this. You're tired, we're all tired, and this is no time to argue." Melinda lowered her hands down, glancing back at forth at her brothers. "When you fight, you guys remind me of... well, you know who." Melinda looked down. She turned away from them.

"And that scares me. I don't want to lose you, but I feel I already have." Melinda managed to squeak out before she felt herself tremble. She held back the tears however. It was no time to cry, it was time to seize the day. She never knew when her only family would be ripped from her.

Sam looked at Dean, giving him a distressed look. Then he turned to Melinda, placing a hand on her shoulder respectively. Dean rolled his eyes, then turned to his siblings. "I'm sorry, okay? But I don't want to be found anymore than you guys do."

Dean didn't want this conversation, it's the last thing he wanted. Not now, anyways. The end was near, but it wasn't now.

Dean turned away from his siblings, and headed for the door. He slid his hand over the knob, and hesitated to pull it open. He looked back at Sam and Melinda. "Let's get out of here." His voice slurred. He peeled back the door and went for his car. Sam and Melinda followed closely behind.

"Wanna sleep for a bit?" Sam asked Dean before Dean hopped in the drivers seat. Dean flashed a breif smile then tossed Sam the keys. Sam caught them as they jingled through mid air. Melinda had already jumped in the backseat, laying down, attempting to make herself comfortable.

Dean nuzzled into the passenger seat, leaning his head on the window. Sam finally drove the key into the ignition and started the car. Before driving away, he looked back at Melinda, who looked back up at him. "You all set?" He asked.  
Melinda nodded with a small smile. Sam then looked at Dean, faking a smile. Sam nodded reasurringly at him. Dean returned the nod. then, Sam put the car in reverse, and backed out of the motel parking lot.

This really wasn't the time to argue. It was a time to care for, and look after one another. This time couldn't be spent being angry, this time was to be spent savouring. Who knew when this family would be torn apart?


	3. Chapter 3

No music, no sound. Just the pur of the impala as it sped down the lonely highway. The long yellow lines paved on the road seemed endless to Sam, as he rubbed his face lazily. It was darkness ahead, and never seemed to stop. It was like they would never reach where their headed.

But where are the Winchesters headed? No where special. No where at all. They were just drifting about the country, always on the run. Sleep was cut down to 3 hours. Food seemed to be rationed, and for what? For the sake of staying light on their feet---for being alert 24/7. But they were only human, if the end of the world doesn't kill them, this newly found lifestyle will.

Speaking of lifestyle, this was quite different for these three. Never would they ever imagine themselves running away from a battle. But not just a battle, but everything and everyone. Demons possessed the majority of the United States now, they were sure of it. It's more than the Winchesters could handle, and they've been known to handle a lot. This is war, this is an extermination, and the only three people who can save humanity are on the run. Two of which decide on which side wins---Heaven or Hell.

Sam glanced over at Dean, who was passed right out. There was no waking him up easily. Sam proceeded on looking back to the road, wanting to pull over desperately and sleep. No, he had to keep going, maybe in an hour Dean will wake up and they could switch. Sam hoped for it.

Dean flinched in his sleep, but not lightly either. Sam gazed over. He must really be asleep... or dreaming.

White light, just like the at the motel window, surrounding his head, suffocating his dream. Static screeched in his ear. Dean was wide awake... in his dream. He walked around inside his head, still seeing nothing but white light, still hearing nothing but static.  
It was probably God speaking to him again, he thought.

"God?" Dean asked cautiously. The light began to mesmerize him again. Dean stood every still, and all of a sudden, he heard it. He heard it speak, well, whisper. It told him to listen.  
"I'm listening." Dean replied obediently.

Dean tuned his ears, listening with undivided attention. After a long pause, Dean spoke. "God, what is it?"  
"This isn't God," the voice replied immediately. Dean took a sharpend breath, and holding on to it with fear. If it wasn't God, then who could it possibly be?

"Then who are you?" Dean asked with force. If God hadn't answered him, he didn't want any crap. The voice said nothing. "Tell me, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted into nothingness.

"Dean, they're listening. It's not safe here." The voice whispered again.  
"What are you talking about, we're inside my head."

Then it hit Dean. He's had this conversation before, a long time ago. No, the light and voice wasn't God, but it wasn't evil either. At that moment, Dean woke, flinching as he took his waking breath. Sam looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Bad dream?" He asked sleepily. Dean's eyes were wide and awake. That was enough sleep for him. He didn't answer Sam right away, he had to take a moment to look back on what had happend.

Quickly, Dean looked over his shoulder and at Melinda, who was sound asleep in the back. Which was good, because Mel couldn't hear what he was about to tell Sam. Dean glared at his brother. Sam flashed him a worried stare. "You okay?"

Dean broke eye contact, and looked to the front. "No, but I think I might be."  
"What does that mean?" Sam half-chuckled.

Dean didn't laugh. "I'm serious, Sam. Something... or someone spoke to me."

Sam shook his head. "That's called a dream." He said with obvious sarcasum. Dean scowled at him. "I'm freaking serious Sam, someone spoke to me in my dream, and in the motel room just before you and Mel came in."  
Sam through away his sarcasum and began to listen to Dean with an open-mind. "Umm, okay, well what did it say?"

"Not much, but I think I know who it is." Dean leaned back. Sam glanced at Dean for a moment. "And?"

Dean hesitated, not completely sure if he was right, or should even tell Sam. "Just before you guys came back to the motel, I uhh.. I prayed. To God. And I thought he was talking to me, but now, I'm no so sure it's him."  
Sam stayed silent until Dean spoke again.

"You can't tell Melinda this." Dean said bluntly, staring wildly at Sam.  
"Whatever you can tell me, you can tell her." Sam said as he looked in the rearview mirror. Dean rolled eyes and groaned. "Sam. We can't tell her, because I don't know how she'll take it."

Sam gave Dean a look. "Kay, well, tell me then. Who spoke to you?"  
Dean hestiated again, staring blankley at the windshield.

"Sam, I think it's Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

The car was silent. Melinda remained asleep, and completely oblivious. Dean stared out the window with brooding eyes. Sam gripped the steering wheel, watching the road blankley.  
"I thought they killed him." Sam finally spoke at last.

Dean tried to shake the fatigue from his head. "So did I, Sam. I'm thinking maybe he crawled out of angel hell?" He shrugged. Sam sighed, pursing his lips as he thought. He shifted his eyes from left to right, staring out at the darkness. "Maybe." Sam said unconvinced. Dean looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He growled.

Sam sighed again. "It's just, Cas coming to you in a flash of white light? Now of all times? It seems a little suspicous, don't you think?"  
"Sam." Dean said loudly.

"Dean, think about it, considering our circumstances..." Sam trailed off, looking out into oblivion.  
"What." Dean called out again.

Sam threw him a face. "Well, for starters, it's probably a trap. In fact, it's probably Michael trying to worm his way into you."  
Dean looked at Sam, then out the window. "Nah, that can't happen. I haven't said yes." Dean's word rode out on a sigh.  
"So?" Sam retaliated. "So he ain't getting in! You know that!" Dean hollered back.

Sam looked away, deep in thought. Dean turned his head. "We need his help, Sam, more than ever." Sam stayed silent. "And if we can bring him back somehow, just think about what that could do for us." Dean finished.

"Like what?" Sam asked with an untrusting tone. Dean didn't bother looking at Sam. "I dunno yet."  
Sam sighed angrily. "Are you sure this isn't about something else?" Sam caught Dean looking back at Melinda. His eyes glued to her peaceful face. Sam was on to him. Dean could sense an argument.

"Sam. Think about it. Don't give me any crap, just let me finish." Dean put up his hand, ordering Sam to remain quiet as he spoke. "Now, I want you to really think about this. You and I can't keep running forever, I mean, we're either going to cave in to this angel crap and end up killing each other, or we'll die trying to escape it all. And Bobby, he's in a wheelchair now, and it ain't looking up for him." Dean paused to lick his lips and gave Sam a distressed look.

"We're the only family Melinda's got. And once we're all gone, you, me, Bobby, she's going to be all alone in this flaming crap hole. Now I don't mind dying, especially for a cause, but I'd hate to leave my little sister behind all because of something I've started." This had caught Sam's attention. He had dropped his angry face and put on a more sympathetic one.

"If we bring Cas back, she won't be alone ever again. Hell, she'll even be protected, for the rest of her life!" Dean sat back in his seat, letting his head roll back. "Like I said, I don't mind dying. But I'll feel a helluva lot better if I knew Mel is in good hands. Have I justified myself?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam glanced over at Dean, nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah you did."  
Dean looked out into the darkness beside him. "Tell me you feel the same." Dean demanded. Sam closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, they were watering. "Yeah, I do." His voice cracked. Sam peered into the rearview mirror at Melinda.

He sighed once again. "So, what's the plan now?" Sam said as he shurgged. Dean looked directly ahead, trying to see in the darkness. He squinted, thinking hard.  
"We're going to Illinois." Dean said abruptly.

Sam flashed him a look. "I'm sorry?"  
"You heard me. Turn this car around, we're going to Illinois." Dean demanded. Sam slowed the car, preparing for a U-turn. "What's in Illinois?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked lightly. He cleared his throat. "We're going to pay a little visit to a grave in Pontiac, Illinios."


	5. Chapter 5

The impala pulled up to the cemetery gates. Bright orange peaked on the surface of the world, lighting a fraction of the sky. Dean and Sam sat, staring out the windshield, going over their options.

"You sure this is the cemetery?" Dean asked roughley.

Sam shurgged, sighing. "No, not really. But it's the closest one to the Novak house." He turned off the engine and his his hand fall to his side. They both sat in silence for a minute until dean cleared his throat. "Wonderful." He spoke sarcastically.  
Sam took a breath. "So, by digging up his corpse, you think Cas will just jump into Jimmy's body and restore him back to normal? Is that your plan?" Sam said with undeniable doubt. Dean knew he was right. This was crazy, and it would probably never work, but it was the Winchesters... nothing is crazy.

Dean shifted in his seat, placing his fingers on the door handle. "Let's get this over with." He opened his door and hopped out of the car, shifting the weight. Sam stayed put, then forced himself to move.

"Where you guys going?" A voice said from the back. Sam quickly turned his head and faced his sister who had just woken up. Speechless, he dropped his jaw. "Uhh, Bobby called and said there was a spirit he wanted us to take care off. Nothing big, just gotta burn a corpse." Sam lied.

Melinda rubbed her face, and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Great. I'll help." She offered sleepily as she sat up. Sam quickly got out the the car and opened Melinda's door. "No no, it's fine. Dean and I got this. You just stay here." He defended.  
"Yeah right." Melinda glared at him. "I've been sleeping for hours, I need some air." She pushed passed Sam and shut the door. "Hey, where are we anyways?"

Sam simply looked at her. "Illinois." He didn't lie. Melinda turned around and followed Dean who had climbed over a fence to get to the other side. Sam knew he had to distract Melinda somehow. If they found his grave, she'd wanna see who it is. God, he hated lying to her. Especially now of all times.

"Hey uh, Mel. Can you help me with this gasoline?" Sam asked, making up a diversion. He went to the trunk and fumbled for the red can. As Melinda came back, Sam ran after Dean, leaving her alone by the car. "Uh, Sam!" She hollered, but he had already hopped the fence. Melinda shook her head and rolled her eyes, latching onto the gas can and shutting the trunk.

Meanwhile, Sam had caught up to Dean. "This is a stupid, stupid idea, Dean." He half-whispered. Dean looked around at the headstones. "Yeah, probably."  
"You realize Melinda has no idea what we're doing. She thinks were taking down some ghost." Sam shot back. Suddenly, Dean stopped. He read the tombstone.

"Bingo." Dean partically smiled. He went over to the headstone and kicked it over, then turned around and faced Sam. "Let's hope she doesn't read it." He said before he drove his shovel into the grass. Sam followed his lead and began digging at the earth. Melinda had finally showed up with the gas can and set it down beside herself. She took a seat on a grave stone and watched her brothers dig. It would probably take all morning too.

Hours had passed. The sun was barely up, but it was still there. They were losing the cover of darkness. They had to move faster. Finally, Dean's shovel had come in contact with wood. The brothers pryed away at the dirt and uncovered the submerged coffin. "That looks pretty new." Melinda commented. Dean and Sam shared a worried look. They continued on unraveling the coffin. Now that things were moving along, Melinda got up and stood over the hole they dug.

Melinda waited paitently until they opened the coffin. She had no idea.

Sam leaned in to Dean. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered.  
"Of course I do." Dean quickly replied.  
"What if this doesn't work? She'll kill us." Sam said rather scared.

He had a point. Digging up Cas's body would through Melinda over the edge. But what if this is what Castiel wanted? And what if by some miracle, it worked?  
Dean put his hands on the coffin door and pulled with all this strength. The door flung open, revealing death inside. Sam and Dean brought their hands to their faces, looking down at the body.

Melinda peered into the coffin, taking a long, hard look. It was certainly hard to tell, but it almost looked like...  
No, that's impossible. It can't be, she thought. She glanced over at the fallen headstone. It had been knocked over. Quickly, Melinda shot her brother's a suspicous stare, before walking over to the slab of rock.

"No, Melinda don't!" Sam hollered, trying to stop her from reading it. He quickly crawled out of the hole, followed by Dean.  
But it was too late. Melinda's eyes fell upon the engraved roads, reading them out loud. "Jimmy Novak." She couldn't believe it.

"Mel..." Sam called sympathetically. He looked at Dean with his 'I-told-you-this-was-a-stupid-idea' face. Dean simply rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. "Mel, you don't understand."

She whipped around, glaring at Dean wildly. She began walking towards him. Her eyes watering madly. "No, I don't understand." She stated. Melinda stopped walking and shifted her eyes back from Sam to Dean. "How could you? He's not bothering anyone! Just leave him to rest!" Melinda yelled at them.

What a slap in the face. Melinda was totally against digging up her dead lover. It made no sense at all. She began to walk away rom Sam and Dean, back to the impala.  
"Mel, listen to us," Dean called after her.  
"Shut up, Dean!" Melinda yelled back.

"We're trying to help Cas." Sam defended.

Melinda stopped walking. She waited a minute, but did not turn around. "Castiel is dead, Sam. You know this." She began to walk away again. Sam looked at Dean. "Great. Just great, Dean." Sam slapped his hands to his side and began to follow Melinda. Dean stayed put, looking down at Jimmy's rotted body. Dean bent down, preparing to shut his coffin, until he heard something.

It was faint, and extremely distant, but it grabbed his attention. It was static, almost like a high frequency buzzing. And it got louder, and louder. Sam must have heard it too. He turned around, starting at Dean with confusion.  
Dean stepped away from the grave site, watching the body carefully. He then looked at the sky, then at Sam. The noise got louder and louder, and the sky went lighter and lighter.

Dean quickly ran towards Sam, and he pulled him down behind a large headstone. He called out to Melinda.  
"Mel! Get down!" He screamed. Melinda turned around, first giving Dean and evil look, but then looked at the sky and how bright it had gotten. Her ears then began to hurt, and she fell to her knees, placing her hands over her head. She groaned in pain, but the world seemed to get only lighter, until everything was surrounded in a white light, just like in Dean's dream.

Until it all went neutral. The static was gone, the light was gone. Dean and Sam looked at each other with worried eyes. Quickly, they got up, standing beside each other closely. "Just like my dream, and the motel." Dean whispered. He looked at Sam, then back at the grave. Slowly, he began to walk towards it. Sam followed, cautiously taking baby steps.

Melinda watched her brothers from a distance, but couldn't make sense of what was happening. She got to her keep, carefully.

Sam and Dean made their way to the egde of the hole, then peered inside the coffin.  
"Holy Hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Alive and breathing. Every feature restored. Once a pile of rot and decay, now a born-again-living-soul. Eyes, skin, face, body all intact and brand new. The Winchester boys stared at the amazing ressurection. Dean peered into the fresh eyes of the man they brought back, and remembered the time when he was brought back. He remembered his first breath and how statisfying it felt.

As Dean reflected, he smirked at the soul in the coffin, then looked at Sam. "I knew it would work." He said with pride. He wanted to pat himself on the back---this was a God-given mircale. Sam's face was lost. He stared down at the man, unsure of what to do or say.

"Cas? C'mon, tell me that's you." Dean asked. Castiel blinked, then sat up in the coffin. He looked around, then up at the Winchester's. He slowly nodded his head, then continued to get up. Sam laughed absently. "Dean... it worked!" A large smile came to Sam's face as the brothers reachde down and pulled Castiel from the grave. He crawled out of the hole and stood up, looking deep into the brother's eyes.

"Thank you for that." He spoke with slight cheer. His eyes were crystal blue and happy to be free and stationed on earth. Dean smiled even wider, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You look different without that trench coat. You look like a regular dude." Castiel looked at him with a half-grin. "Hello, boys. You're efforts are much appericated." Castiel finally greeted them. "Ahhhhh." Dean grumbled happily, grabbing on to Cas's hand and holding it a firm shake. Dean let go, then Sam took his place, staring at Castiel, still in disbelief, but with a smile.

Just then, Castiel took a glance passed the boys. He looked behind Sam and Dean, and his eyes fell on Melinda. The world seemed to freeze and no one spoke. Dean and Sam glanced at each other, smiled, then simply cleared a path for the angel to walk by. Castiel caught eye contact with a baffled Melinda, then gravitated to her. Melinda stared straight at him with complete disbelief. No way it could have been him, he'd been rotting for a year, and now his vessel completely restored? Not only that, but Castiel was actually alive?

As he came closer, Melinda felt herself slowly back away. She was scared, petrifed. The idea of ressurection scared her, because usually when something comes back it's not always completely intact. But Melinda looked passed that and continued to gaze at the angel who was just paces infront of her. Cas finally stopped, never dropping eye contact. A small, innocent smile stuck on his face as he lost himself in Melinda's green eyes. He noticed her hair was longer, and her face had aged from little girl to a young lady.

"I've seen waves break on shores at midnight. I've seen snow fall in Heaven, but believe me when I say, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Melinda stared at Castiel. This was all too good to be true. She held back the firey desire to run and kiss his lips, that hadn't been kissed for a year. Instead, she fought the urge and clutched her fists to her sides then walked to him. She took a good hard look at Castiel, studying every feature he owned. He looked the same as he did the night he died, minues the blood and rain. Melinda raised a clutched hand to his face, touching him lightley. Jimmy was dead. It was all Castiel inside the body. Melinda took a moment just to stare at him.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Melinda whispered, desperately looking up at him. This could have very well been a trap. Something evil could have killed her by now, but Melinda didn't care. Besides, she assumed the 'OK' from her brothers. Castiel put his hands on her shoulders, holding her before him. His silence and the look in his eyes told her yes---yes it was really him, now and forever. Instantly, she threw herself into him, hugging him like she hadn't seen in in years, even though this was only half the truth.

Melinda's heart downloaded his face once more. She felt like she had fallen in love again. Happiness didn't come close. This thing, this angel she loved had come back to her. Nothing could describe the moment, and nothing compared to a reunion like this. She hadn't felt this was since Dean came back. Melinda gripped his waist tight, convincing herself it was all real and not a dream.

Just then, Dean and Sam had come over, smiling genuinely. They looked at one another before directing their eyes to the newly reunited couple. Melinda held Castiel, but turned her head to her brothers. She had forgotten all about her anger for them, and just flashed them her biggest smile. The four of them all shared a happy moment, before Dean hauled the shovel over his back.  
"Why don't we find ourselves a motel, and hide from some evil sons of bitches?" He said with such optimism.

Everyone agreed, then began the trek to the impala, Dean and Sam leading the way. Castiel and Melinda followed closely behind, linked arm and arm. Melinda's grip on him was tight, because now he's home, the last thing she wanted is him to be taken away again. The sun had finally risen, lighting up a beautiful day. Nothing could happen now, not when you feel on top of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

The Winchester escape-plan had been put on hold now that Castiel was back. Dean especially eased up on hiding, now Cas was around. Sam was the only one who noticed the change in his behaviour... he just wasn't Dean anymore. Sam knew they all had changed, and they'd be insane if they hadn't---this pressure, the end of the world, and everything else ties into shaping different souls. But Dean was reckless now, more than he usually was. Castiel was alive and well, and they were all thankful, but what if it had been a trap? It didn't seem to matter to Dean, he jumped right in.

It was that reckless and impulsive decision that put Sam on edge. Dean was always the one to shoot first, ask questions later. Dean didn't shoot, he dug up a grave in order to bring Cas back, then asked questions later. It just wasn't like him. Not only did Sam have to keep looking over his shoulder, but he had to keep Dean in line before he did something he would most certainley regret.

The Winchester clan plus Castiel arrived at the shady motel, only to stay for a few hours, to rest, to eat. They even had to give the impala a break. Now that they had a key player back, their team was almost assembled. Sam, Dean and Melinda knew they had to get to Bobby's and fast; just because Cas was back, didn't mean they were off the hook. Demons, angels, and everything in between were still on the hunt for them.

Dean had pick-locked the door, then slowly merged his way inside, looking about the room for vacancy. When the coast was clear, he called in everybody else. Melinda led Castiel inside, looking around the place nervously. "Hex bags?" She looked at Sam, ordering him to place them about the room. Sam quickly placed one in every corner.

Melinda and Castiel took a seat on the bed. She glanced at Cas nervously, then at her brothers. No one spoke, in fact, the silence was rather awkward. Her brothers could sense Melinda wanted time alone with Castiel, and they could respect that. Dean smirked at her. "Not a problem, Miss Winchester." He said as if he read her mind. "Come on, Sam." Dean's hand came in contact with Sam's chest as he pushed him along, guiding him outside. Within seconds, Sam and Dean were gone.

Melinda turned to Castiel, taking his hands in hers. Melinda looked at him, smiling in that anxious sort of way. Castiel could sense it---his hands gripped hers tighter. "You seem distressed." He told her.

Melinda nodded slightly. She was.

"You could have been followed for all we know." Melinda replied. She raised a vaild point.  
"That is quite impossible. If Heaven let me out, it's for a reason. They want me to fight." Castiel answered her. Melinda's eyes changed shape. She half-scowled at Cas. What he had said made no sense. Let him out?

"Let you out? But you died.." the word 'died' faded out. She wasn't fond of that word. "The angels killed you." She finished. Castiel looked away from her, only to stare aimlessly at the walls. "Repelled, not murdered. Detained in Heaven, if you will. They let me out because God needs all the soliders he can salvage." Castiel told her quietly.

Melinda bowed her head. She kept her vision to the floor, taken back by what he had told her. "After all this time, we thought you were dead," she looked up, "I didn't know where you were... Heaven, Hell... it tore me apart nonetheless." Melinda whispered. It was still unbelieveable that he was actually here.

Castiel leaned in closer to her, still holding firmly onto her hands. "If I could, I would have told you. Somehow." His eyes were sparkling blue and sincire, not like he would lie anyways. "I know." Melinda barely said. She looked down again. "So, instead of springing out of bible-land, the man upstairs let's you go. Kind of reminds me of Dean." Melinda joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Castiel also looked to the floor. "God let me out because he needs help. You know why God wanted Dean out." He moved his eyes from the floor to Melinda. She shook her head. "Yes, I know why."  
"Very different reasons." He added.

"But the apocalpyse, everything is at a stalemate now, until Dean and Sam say yes, right? I mean, there's no war unless my brothers say so, right?" Melinda asked with hope.  
"This is true," Castiel began.  
"So then, if they continue saying no, the world can't ever end, right?!" Melinda shifted herself on the bed more, egarley. "Please, tell me I'm right. If I hear it from you, I'll feel so much better." Melinda began to beg.

"I'm sorry, but you're quite incorrect." Castiel broke the news. Whatever smile Melinda conjoured up at faded. "Damnit.." She cursed as she looked away.  
"I know you and your brothers have been hiding from Lucifer and Michael, but your journey will end sooner than later."  
"When?" Melinda cut him off.

"Honestly, I can't say. Angels cannot possess a human without consent, this you know."  
"Yes.." Melinda lowered her voice.

"My brothers will get what they want, the problem is, they don't care how."

Melinda glared at Cas. She couldn't quite make sense of what he was telling her. "Cas, what are you saying?"  
Castiel looked about the room sheepishly. "Perhaps, we should discuss this with you're brothers." Castiel began to sit up.  
"Wait!" Melinda pulled him back down. They looked at one another fearfully.

"We will, but first, you have to tell me what you mean," Melinda paused, preparing herself. "Why won't the angels care?"  
Castiel gazed at her, then looked away. "There was talk in Heaven. You won't like it." Castiel warned.  
"I don't give a damn." Melinda said bluntly.

Castiel shook his head lightly. "You must continue hiding, Melinda. You must keep running. Not just Sam and Dean, but you, for your own safety."  
"Why?" Melinda asked desperately, hanging on to Castiel's hands.  
Cas paused, then prepped himself to bear the news.

"If Angels, or Demons get a hold of your brothers, they will torture them into saying yes, but they won't start with them, they'll torture anyone close to them too."  
Melinda seemed to stop breathing. Her eyes fixated on Castiel. Her heart jumped in her chest, almost like a heart attack.

"You and Bobby Singer are in great danger."


	8. Chapter 8

Before Melinda knew it, she was shuffled into the back of the impala, and speeding down the road. Dean's fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, gripping tightly. Sam's phone was pressed against his ear.  
"Bobby, just listen. I can't explain right now, you'll just have to hang on." Sam said urgently. Melinda looked at the back of Sam's head. "That's fine, just... promise me you won't go anywhere. Kay, thanks." Sam hung up before jamming hisphone into his front pocket.

Dean glanced at Sam. "What did Bobby say?" Dean asked in his raspy voice. Sam shurgged, then sighed, trying to relieve himself of stress. "He's freaking out. He was practically begging me to tell him, but I don't trust the phone lines."  
Dean groaned. "All right, now are you sure you're not keeping something from us, Cas? 'Cause I can't seem to wrap my head around it." Dean glanced at his rear view mirror at Castiel.

"I've told you everything I know." Castiel said simply.

"So, no matter what, Sam and I..." Dean paused, "we'll have to say yes." Dean stated, rather than asked.  
"Dean broke once in hell already, Sam would too if the situation was reversed. Whoever wants you... will get what they want." Castiel said politely. "Damnit." Dean growled. He turned the corner as the road bent. He was looking so forward to not having to run and hide anymore.

"And their not just going to start with us, right? I mean, their going to go after Mel and Bobby first, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Castiel answered.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "So, angels? Demons? What?" Sam turned in his seat and looked at Castiel.  
"Most likely."

Melinda looked over and up at Cas, holding on to his hand tightly. Castiel turned his head to her. They shared a moment, then Melinda broke it. "How long, Dean?"  
Dean waited to reply. He wasn't too sure---they had two states to cross over. "As long as it takes." He said absently.

Melinda simply rolled her eyes, then leaned her head on Castiel's shoulder, closing her eyes. She wanted everything to just disappear. Every problem, every demon. Every angel, at this point. Melinda continued to wrap herself around Castiel, simply finding comfort, just long enough to rest. He was still as cold as death, and because Jimmy's soul no longer possessed the body, it would stay cold. Melinda didn't care, she snuggled up to him regardless.

It seemed as if hours passed, and the Winchesters weren't any closer to Bobby's then they were 10 minutes ago. The brothers knew they had to get to safety, and fast, especially now they have word the very people they love are in danger, and they couldn't stand that. An angel could snap their fingers and Melinda and Bobby could drop dead in a second. The brothers knew they couldn't risk that. They knew their family's blood will be on their hands.

They were thinking the same with too. Maybe they should say yes. Maybe by saying yes, they'll be playing the right card, and everything will go back to normal. But the truth was, there was no such thing as normal for the Winchesters. Just 'freaky', and 'dangerous'. They both thought about it... but they would never admit it. They couldn't show their weaknesses, not now, not ever.

Sam and Dean gave each other an absentl look, then Dean's foot dropped harder on the gas. They had to check on Bobby.


	9. Chapter 9

The impala finally drove over the the gravel of Bobby's driveway. Dean slowed the car, continuing to decrease speed every second that passed. Everyone looked around Bobby's proporty uncomfortably. The demons, the angels, the whatever... the odds are they know the Winchester's have arrived, and could jump them at any given moment. Dean finally slowed to a screechy stop, but kept the engine running.

He looked at Sam, then turned around to Castiel and Melinda. "His eyes shifted back and forth to the three. "I'm willing to bet there are some nasty sons of bitches out there who are itching to snag us." Dean paused and looked out the windshield. "Don't run, you'll draw attend to ourselves." He looked at Sam. He nodded. Dean then looked at Melinda, sending her vibes of luck and love. He then looked up at Castiel. "You hold her hand." He pointed at his sister then turned around. Castiel looked down at Melinda without a hint of emotion. His hand suddenly gravitated over top of Melinda's hand, then dropped, wrapping his palm around her fingers.

Melinda closed her eyes to slow her thrashing heart. Melinda sought relief that an angel was holind her hand, but she wasn't nervous for herself as much as she was nervous for her brothers. She looked out the window at Bobby's house in the near distance. Never before has it seemed so far away.

Dean killed the motor, then took his keys. His hands slid over the door handle and took a breath. "Let's go!" He shouted quickly. His door sprung open and out he leapt. Sam followed, as well as Melinda. Her and Castiel crawled out of the back as quickly as they could. The next thing they knew, they were all walking in a line. Melinda gripped Castiel's hand as she looked around the empty fields. There was no wind, the trees didn't budge, nothing made a sound. The sky above was an endless ocean of grey that loomed over the world, and it didn't settle right with Melinda.

The Winchester's picked up their pace as they reached the halfway point. It felt like an hour until they reached Bobby's front porch. When they finally got there, Dean pounded on the door. "Bobby, it's us!" he shouted at the wooden door. They heard footsteps ckeaing on the floors inside, then the door peeled open, revealing a relieved Bobby. "It's about time." He mubbled, stepping back fromt he door, letting the Winchester's in.

Except Castiel. His back turned to the door, looking out at the stretch of Bobby's proporty. His teeth clenched, and his fists ridged. Castiel looked deep into nothingness, just staring, watching, listening. Bobby and the Winchester's looked at him nervously. Melinda stepped towards him. "Cas?" He tugged on his sleeve. He didn't budge. Melinda followed his eyes and she too looked at the empty fields. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

Castiel squinted slightly, stepping back. "Something's out there." He finally replied. Melinda looked back at her brothers and Bobby. Everyone looked at one another uneasily. Bobby cleared his throat. "Well, duh, it's the apocalpyse! Now get inside before something gets ya." Bobby commanded. Dean and Sam walked through the doorway first, followed by Melinda. She turned back to Castiel just in time to watch him turned around and stepped through the door.

Bobby shut the door, then locked it. "I'm guessing we don't have much time. Dean, go unlock the panic room, get it ready for us. Sam, the kitchen, find any food you can salvage. Mel, help me with these salt bags." He gestured swiftly to Melinda. She gravitated over to Bobby and hauled the heavy bags of rock salt to the middle of the room in a pile. Bobby then stood up straight and looked at Castiel.

"So, you say something's out there. Wanna tell us what so we can prepare?"  
Castiel slowly turned his head to Bobby, gazing at him absently. "I don't know. I just feel a presence." He replied softly.

"Well, a good presence, a bad presence? What?!" Bobby rushed his words.

Castiel fully turned around to face Bobby, then proceeded to take a step to him. He stared coldly at Bobby. "At this point, nothing is good."

Melinda watched Bobby and Cas converse from the side. She stayed perfectly quiet, not knowing what to say, not knowing what side she's on. Not knowing what's going to happen at all. Just then, Dean merged from the basement, panting slightly from climbing. "Panic room's ready." He told everyone. Bobby looked at Castiel one more time, then walked over to Dean. "Fantastic, not help your brother with the food." He pointed to the kitchen. Dean was hestiant to go.

"Bobby, what's going to happen when we run out? Draw straws to see who's going for a pizza run?" Dean said sarcastically. Bobby sighed. "One problem at a time, boy."  
Bobby then turned to Melinda. "Put salt around the windows and doors." He commanded. Melinda went right to it. She untied the elastic around one bag of salt. She picked it up then went to the window. Quickly, she poured out the salt in a straight line across the window sill.

Sama nd Dean came from the kitchen. Their arms full cans, boxes and bags of fruit. They both set it all down on Bobby's desk by the fire. Bobby simply looked at it in disgust. Dean and Sam shared a woreid look. "This was all you had." Sam defended.

Melinda finally went to the door, but set down the bag first. She looked at everyone. "I wonder what other hunters are doing right now." She threw a topic in the circle. But before anyone had a chance to repsond, the door had kicked in. Bits of wood went flying everywhere. Melinda screamed as something wrapped its arm around her neck. The next thing she knew, some cold and blunt was pressed around her head. It was a gun, she could tell.

Her eyes widend to her family. Everyone stood perfectly still. Their faces made Melinda nervous. "Guys.." She said weakly. Her breathing matched her thrashing heart. There in the doorway stood three people, all armed. But not just people, their eyes were pitch black.

"Demons." Dean raised his voice. "Bingo." The one holding Melinda said. The demon looked at everyone, then at Castiel. She cackled as she laughed. "Look who's home." She eyed Castiel up and down. Castiel took a step foreward with anger beaming from his eyes. "Woah woah woah," The demon backed up, pressing the gun closer to Melinda's head. "You might wanna put a leash on God's little bitch over here." She gestured at Castiel.

Castiel stepped back, angered but unable to do anything. Dean stepped foreward a little, and soon all the attention was on him. "What do you want?" He asked firmly. The demons smiled at him. "I think you know." They turned their heads to Sam. "We want your brother."


	10. Chapter 10

"Me? Why?" Sam was surprised. The demon just shot him a disappointed look. "Think about it real hard. It'll come to you."  
Sam looked at Melinda, scared for her. He looked at his family, then at Castiel. All their eyes were on him. Sam focused on Dean, then he remembered why they were running in the first place. It finally came to him. "Lucifer." Sam whispered.

"Yep, and you've got big date with him, so you best be coming with us without any trouble, or.."  
"Or what?" Sam snapped back.

The demon pulled the gun from Melinda's head, cocked it then buried it in her hair again. "I think you know. And we're not bluffing either."  
Silence reigned upon everyone. The weight of world seemed to crumble over Sam. He knew what he had to do. the last thing he ever wanted to was to put Melinda in danger. And it was all his and Dean's fault.

"Fine. Take me, but you let her go." Sam gave in. He threw his arms over and behind his head. He walked foreward, stepping cautiously.

"Sam! No!" Dean yelled, lunging after his brother. He grabbed a hold on Sam's arms and yanked him around. Dean dove into Sam's green eyes and begged for him to stay. "Don't do this, Sam." Dean pleaded.

Sam's eyes were partially watering as he looked at his brother. "Dean, they'll kill Melinda. They'll kill Bobby." Sam lowered his voice. "I rather die myself knowing they'll have a fighting chance." Dean slowly let go of Sam's arm. His eyes too were glossy. "I'll never say yes. I swear over everything." Sam attempted to smile.

Dean's face was hard and sad. He didn't want to let Sam go, not now, not without a fight. Dean breifly looked at Melinda who was staring death in the face. Dean glanced to the floor with a heavy heart, then looked at Sam. He nodded, then finally let him go. Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug, knowing the next time they meet, one of them will die. They held each other for moments, but then Sam pulled away, backing up.

Sam then turned to the demons and Melinda. "Okay, you have me. Now let her go." A tear slid down Sam's cheek silently. He ignored it as it rolled down his neck. "Gladly." The demon smirked. She pushed Melinda to the floor, and quickly to she crawled away. Castiel bent down to help her to her feet. He held her in his arms as they both watched Sam turned himself in. Melinda felt the wetness on her face. She wanted to reach out and hug her brother one last time, but she kept herself silent, protected by Cas.

One of the demons pulled out a pair of handcuffs, then walked arund Sam to put them on. "Kinky, I know." The demon teased Sam. The demon made sure they were tight, then pushed him foreward. The woman with the gun pointed it at Sam. "Now, let's lay down some ground rules. There are demons surrounding this proporty like vultures. You try to leave, you get what's coming to you." The demon grabbed Sam by the shoulder and jerked him around. "Also, if Sammy here tries to escape, weasel or worm his way out of captivity in anyway, you all die, end of story." The demon moved her lips to Sam's ear. "Got it, Sam?" She whispered.

"Yes." Sam answered quickly.  
"Good." The demons put they hands on Sam's shoulders and arms, then guided him out the door.

All of a sudden, Bobby lunged foreward. "Sam, wait!" He hollered as he ran to the door. "Bobby, no!" Dean went after him.  
But it was too late. The demon shot Bobby, right through the heart, then left the scene with handcuffed Sam. The door slammed shut just as Bobby fell to the floor. Dean and Melinda swarmed him, drenching themselves in blood. Dean picked Bobby up, studying his dying face.

"Damnit, Bobby!" Dean shook him viggorously. Melinda tried her hardest to apply pressure to his wound. She looked onto Bobby's face as well. Blood surfaced at his mouth then spilled out at the sides of his lips, staining his beard. He was leaving this earth faster than they could save him. Bobby was going to die.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bobby! Bobby, stay with us!" Dean shook him. Bobby's eyes were rolled to the ceiling, his lips muttering silent words. Melinda removed her jacket to stop the bleeding. She pressed it tightly against Bobby's chest, feeling a hard pulse. "Dean, there's so much blood." She said through the vail of tears as her eyes skimmed the pool. Dean gripped Bobby tightly, holding his life in his hands, praying he wouldn't slip away.

Melinda looked away from Bobby for a moment only to show Castiel the seriousness of the situation. She had no idea he could help them. Castiel saw the hurt and the fear in her face and knew she was the farthest thing from happy. He finally felt for her, and Dean, and bleeding Bobby. He strode over to the mess. He crouched down, looking at Bobby emotionless. Bobby saw him, then with all the strength he had left, put his hand on Castiel's chest, gripping his suit in his fist, and pulling him roughely to his face. "Help me, you sunnuva bitch!" Bobby gurgled through the blood. Castiel just glared at him with cold eyes. He waited a moment, then nodded his head. "As you wish." Castiel placed his hands on Bobby's face, pulling him closer.

Melinda and Dean quickly got to their feet, helplessly watching Bobby fight for his life. Dean pulled Melinda into a sloppy hug as they looked at the deep red pool on the floor.

Castiel looked deep into Bobby's dying eyes. Castiel inahled energy as he gripped his palms over Bobby's cheeks. Soon, every hole in Bobby's face lit up, and seconds later, Castiel's vessel fell limply to the floor. Bobby looked around calmly, like he hadn't been shot at all. Bobby wasn't Bobby... it was Cas. Melinda quickly hovered over Jimmy's dead body, lifting the dead weight into her lap, examining him. She slowly turned her head to Bobby fearfully. "Cas?" Melinda asked dumbfounded. Bobby glanced back at Melinda. He said nothing, then looked at Dean. Dean's expression matched Melinda's.... total confusion.

Bobby.. or Castiel, stood up on both feet, then looked down at his new vessel. He studied Bobby's body, moving his fingers, touching his stomach lightly. Bobby looked at Dean and Melinda. Castiel moved his hands over Bobby's heart, and held them there or a few minutes. Dean stepped closer to Melinda, stepping behind her, watching Bobby carefully. Castiel finally removed his hands, and slowly dropped them to his sides. Castiel then looked down at his vessel, then crouched down. He rested his hands on Jimmy's cold face, then looked at Melinda. She looked back in amazement. Bobby.. or Castiel, half-smiled at her, then gazed down at Jimmy.

He lifted his hand in his palms, then the transfering began. Melinda held tightly on Jimmy's body, feeling the engery and life restore itself. Within seconds, Bobby dropped Castiel's face, then fell backwards. Castiel lay in Melinda's arms, staring up at the ceiling emotionlessly. Melinda caressed his face gently, happy he was back in his rightful place.

Dean dashed over to Bobby, who was coughing madly. He gripped his bloody chest, running his palm over the wound. Dean scooped down beside him, tearing away his shirt to look at the shot. Nothing. Spotless. Castiel had healed him, Bobby was brand new again. "Bobby, you're heart." Dean commented. Bobby's breaths were rapid and rugged, and he felt his heart once more. "It's a damned mircale." He stared up at Dean. Their eyes then moved to Castiel, staring at him with surprise. Melinda also looked down at the angel as he began to stand up. Melinda guided him then stood up after him. Castiel walked over to Bobby staring down at him. Bobby looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you." Bobby pleaded out of breath. "Thank you.." He said again, falling weakly into Dean's arms. Melinda came up from behind him, placing an hand on his arm. Castiel grinned slightly. Dean helped Bobby up as Melinda fetched his wheelchair. Dean plopped Bobby back in his seat and wheeled him to the kitchen to clean him up, leaving a pool of blood surfacing on the hardwood floor.

Melinda walked infront of Castiel, facing him, gripping his arms and looking on to his face thankfully. No words were exchanged. They just looked at each other in grateful silence. Bobby was saved, thanks to Cas. But then something hit Melinda, then Dean too when he came back.

Sam was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean had got Bobby all cleaned up, dressed in a new plaid shirt with a clean pair of trousers. Bobby just couldn't keep his hands off his chest. He never stopped fidgited with the newly healed skin. It was so smooth, so soft, like a baby. His heart had been healed and the bullet vapourized.

Dean wheeled Bobby into the main room, where awaiting Castiel and Melinda were stationed, waiting for orders. "Take Cas, go downstairs and lock the door. We'll be down later." Dean's voice empty and cut off. Melinda nodded, then turned to Castiel, taking him by the hand and leading him to the basement. They stepped down the creaking wooden stairs into the darkness, fumbling their way to the panic room. Melinda unlocked the large rusted door then peeled it open, stepping inside cautiously, looking around the room. She turned to Cas.

"Lock this door, then come join me." She barely smiled. Castiel nodded, then slowly shut the door, leaving Melinda alone in the silence of the room. From the other side of the door, Castiel locked the oom back up, then stared at the '1927' written on the iron door. He then closed his eyes, and in seconds, he transported himself into the room with Melinda. She smiled as he appeared, but then let it fade as she turned away, walking over to the bed. As she sat down, the bed spring creaked under her weight. Melinda drew her legs together then rested her elbows in her lap. Her cheeks lay in her palms as she let her head hang.

She said nothing. Castiel said nothing. Instead, he just went to her, standing beside her, his arms folded behind his back. He watched the walls emotionlessly. Melinda lt her fingers slide down her face as she tilted her head and looked up at Castiel. With her right hand, she patted the bed beside her gently, inviting him to sit down. Melinda moved her hand as he took a seat. She turned away from him again. Silence, again.

"What are they going to do with Sam?" Melinda asked shyly. She continued to look straight ahead. Melinda fell deep into her own world, overtaken by the loss of her brother. She hadn't felt this way since Dean went to hell.

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel, they cannot kill him." Castiel looked at the side of Melinda's face.

A tear slipped from Melinda's watering eyes. "They can tortue him, brainwash him into saying yes." Melinda answered.

This time, Castiel stayed quiet. She was dead right.

Melinda let her head hang again. "He's going to say yes, I can feel it," she wiped the tiny river off her face, "If they world hasn't ended already, it has now." Melinda sobbed grimly.

Castiel, again, said nothing. He looked away from Melinda, and stared off at the wall. "Dean is still with us," his rough voice told her. "As long as he doesn't give himself over, Heaven and Hell will remain at a stalemate."

Surprisingly, this gave Melinda no comfort. Sam was gone, and who knew when they'd meet again... if they meet again.

Melinda let out a breath, then looked up, her head rolling back on her neck. She looked at Castiel for a moment, then looked away. "Cas, I'm scared. I'm scared for Sam. I'm scared for all of us." She faced him.

"What's going to happen when Lucifer and Michael fight?"

Castiel looked at her. His expression hardend. "The earth will change forever." He didn't lie. Melinda just stared at him. She felt sick and looked away from Castiel.

He raised his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. "Heaven and Hell along with it."

Melinda took a painful berath. It wavered as she let it out. Her eyes closed. "So, home isn't where the heart is, huh?" Melinda said with sad sarcasum.

Castiel threw her a look. "My home is with you." Was all he said.

This made Melinda open her eyes and smile. Together, they stayed in the silence alone, seizing the day the best way they knew how. Until Melinda's cellphone rang. It was Bobby.

Melinda gave her phone an awkward look, then turned to Cas. She quickly answered it. "Bobby?" she asked nervously.

Her jaw dropped. Her heart sank. Melinda couldn't breathe. "Oh no." She mouthed. She hung up the phone, and dropped her hand into her lap. Melinda's gaze was hurt.

"What is it?" Castiel asked her. Melinda continued to stare at nothingness. She tried to find the words.

"Dean," she managed to slip out, "he left. He went to find Sam." She closed her eyes tightly, wishing he'd come back.

Castiel looked away. His eyes kept to the ground.

"We have to find him," he turned to Melinda. She was confused. "What?"

"Before Michael does."


	13. Chapter 13

"Damnit Dean!" Melinda cursed as she paced Bobby's living room. Castiel watched her footsteps creak over the wooden floor. "And he didn't tell you where he was going?" Melinda glared at Bobby. He shrugged in his wheelchair. "He just took off. Went to find Sam. He knew I couldn't stop him and he took advantage of it." Bobby slouched. "This can't be happening," Melinda complained. "Not now, not when we're all about to be slaughtered."

"We have to find Dean." Castiel finally spoke.

Bobby and Melinda just glanced at him. "Wonderful idea, but.. oh wait! We don't know where the hell he is!" Bobby hollered. Castiel looked at him.

"Hey, stop arguing." Melinda came inbetween them. "We just have to think like a demon for a moment." She rubbed the tense skin of her forehead. Her eyes were shut tight, focusing hard on the wheels turning in her brain. Melinda paced about the room.

"Or the devil." Bobby added. Melinda turned around, glaring at Bobby wildly.  
Something had occured to her.

"Bobby, that's it!" She exlaimed.

Bobby said nothing. He looked at Melinda first, then at Castiel, who was also greatly confused. "I'm sorry, but what is 'it'?"

Melinda came closer to Bobby, never taking her eyes off him. She looked down at him as he sat helplessly in his chair. "What if..." Melinda puased to get her facts straight.

"1972, Azazel slaughters 7 nuns for Lucifer at the St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester. 2009, Lilith dies, thus busting open Lucifer's cage door at the same damn spot. It's all linked to Lucifer! What if the demons are using that convent as a... as a green room, or a secret military base to stock up the big showdown!" Melinda rushed to get her words out.

Bobby thought about it a moment. "I don't know about stocking up..."

"What do you mean, Bobby?" Melinda asked carefully.

"The demons could assemble at anytime, anywhere... what was so special about now? And besides, demons, Lucifer, they don't need anything to stock up on, they're all mighty and powerful on their own."

Except for maybe one weapon...

"Oh no." Bobby had figured it out. Melinda knelt down beside Bobby. She took his arm and left it firmly. "Bobby?" She asked. Melinda got that feeling in her stomach where she'd give anything not to know. She didn't want to know, but she knew she had to.

"They're going to torture Sam. They're going to make him say yes." Bobby answered emotionlessly.

Melinda fell back a little, releasing Bobby's arm. She sat on the floor bewildered, staring off into nothing. She fell back into her own world, and could only imagine what they'll do to Sam. A vivid scene of Sam's body entered her mind. Patches of skin seared off. Blood and pus at every cratering wound. Sam squealing in hellish agony. Lucifer could kill him a hundred times over, only to bring him back to life to repeat the bloodshed again.

Melinda slowly came back to Earth. Out of her darken world and into this one.

"Mel? Mel, come on, get up!" Bobby ordered. "You guys have to find Dean."

Castiel helped Melinda to her feet. She looked down at Bobby, absently and defeated. "And Sam." she added.

Bobby looked at Cas, then at Melinda. "Mel, face it. By the time you get to him, if you get to him... Sam will probably have given in. It's a lost cause."

"But he's my brother." Melinda told him broken-heartedly. Bobby glared at Melinda with sad and hardend eyes. "And you're all my children. You don't think I want to save Sam too?"

Melinda turned away from Bobby.  
"He'd do the same for us." She said over her shoulder.

Bobby wheeled himself past Castiel, and behind Melinda. "I know he would., and I'm sorry to tell you this. I'll pray for him. I'll pray for all of us, but Mel, we have to be realistic now. We can't let our feelings get in the way of our survival."

"If the angels get a hold of Dean, the end begins." Castiel stepped over to Melinda, then finally broke his personal silence.

Melinda kept her eyes hidden from both of them. Her breaths were shakey, and she wanted to cry. But Bobby was right, they can't let emotions hold them back. There were many times in her life when Melinda had to be strong, and this is the most important of all.

Castiel was right as well. The advantage of having two doomed brothers is that, if one goes missing, at least they still have the other cruicial half.

Melinda finally turned around, facing Cas and Bobby with a strong face. "Okay. Let's go then." Melinda began for the door.

"Wait," Castiel said, walking after her. Melinda turned around and watched him. Castiel grabbed her firmly by the arm. "We'll never get there in time." He raised his hand to her forehead. Melinda stared back at him nervously.

"Watch your backs, you two." Was all Melinda heard before she was zapped. Whisked away from Bobby's house and into the cold, and dark air. They were in South Dakota anymore.

Melinda opened her eyes, and there it was. The convent.  
And parked not too far away... Dean's impala.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, at least we know where Dean is." Melinda commented as she stared continuously at the imapala. Castiel looked around. It was dark, and he couldn't see much, but he could feel the presence of 20 or more demons. Not in the convent just yet, but surrounding all of Ilchester.

"We have to move." Castiel whispered to Melinda as he palced a hand on her back, pushing her foreward, and guiding her way. Instead of barging in all at once, Castiel and Melinda decided it would be best if they did a reconnaissance of the place first. They travelled around the back of the convent, keep their eyes open for Dean, demons, and Lucifer himself. They checked every window they came across, and each time they found nothing.

They began to circle around the church, passing half way. Until they stopped dead in their tracks. Castiel raised his hand to prevent Melinda from walking any further. They were dead silent. There Dean was, huddled beisde a basement window, watching, waiting.

A surge of relief shot through Melinda, almost like heroin, relieving her for a short moment. But now they faced all new problems. How are they going to get Dean out of there? And how are they going to save Sam?

Dean turned his head, and saw Cas and Melinda in the dark distance. They only thing in Dean's hand was holy water... very smart. Melinda and Castiel crept closer, their shoes denting the grass softly. Melinda lead the way, glaring at Dean widly.

She motioned for himt o come with her and Castiel, but Dean wouldn't budge. He shook his head then pointed to the window.  
Finally, Melinda was close enough to whisper.

"Let's go." Melinda half-mouthed, half-whispered. Dean raised his finger to his mouth to 'shh' her. He pointed at the window once more, only this time, he wanted her to look. Mleinda maneuvered he way beside Dean carefully, careful not to draw attention. She peared inside the window. What she heard broke her heart.

Sam screaming in grusome agony, identical to her daydream. She closed her eyes briefly and remembered. There Sam was, bloody and sore, bound at every limb, still screaming. Dean just sat there and watched. Demons surrounded the room like vultures, just laughing, enojying their time.

Dean pointed to the guy sitting in the chair. Demons stationed around him like bodygaurds. It was him. Lucifer.  
Melinda cringed and shuttered. The devil in the flesh. At least it was someone else and not Sam.

A demon entered the room, and stepped beside Lucifer's vessel. He bent down to whisper something in his ear. Lucifer turned his head, then looked back behind him. Three demons followed his lead, and looked out the window, spotting Dean and Melinda right away. They must have felt they're presence, and smelt Castiel's angelic scent.

Within seconds, Melinda, Dean and Castiel were on the run, but they're escape had been cut short. A demon blocked their path, grinning hugely, watching their scared faces.  
"What the hell are you grinning at?" Dean spat.

"We've got Sam right were we want him," the demon stepped closer. "He's strong, but he's not that strong."

"He won't break. He won't say yes." Dean bluffed. To be truthful, he had no idea what Sam would do.

"Give it an hour." He was right, and Dean knew it.

Melinda stealthly latched on to Castiel's hand. He wrapped his fingers around hers, protectively.

"Mel, get behind Cas." Dean said over his shoulder. Melinda quickly stepped back, Castiel stepped in front of her.

Dean went closer to the demon. He put on his war face to let the demon know he was not afraid. Besides, some greater power, stronger than this demon wasn't going to let Dean get hurt.

Dean took two steps, then a bolt of lighting zapped him, then poof, he was gone. Just like the angels seizing Alistair a year back, something celestial had snatched Dean before everyone's eyes.

Melinda screamed. Castiel held her. The demon was gone, and they were all alone.  
So now, Dean was gone, in the hands of God, which in this case, was not good. They had forgotton all about Sam.

Bad idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Melinda jump started the impala. She knew he'd kill, but he'd kill her even worse if she left his car behind. Castiel clmibed into the passenger seat, not even bothering with the seatbelt. Melinda said nothing. She made no sound as she took the car out of park and began to drive away. Silent streams of tears clung to her face as she stared at the black road.

Castiel looked at her. "We've tried. You tried."

"Yeah, and what did that get us? Sam, Dean.. their both gone." Melinda tried to contain herself. She didn't want to cry, and she certainly didn't want to pick a fight with Cas.

Melinda silenced her sobbing. She bit her lip to transfer the pain from her heart to her mouth. Melinda gripped her fingers tightly around the steering wheel, squeezing it for comfort. Her head hung low.

She growled under her breath. "God damnit." Melinda let go of the wheel with her right hand, letting it drop to her side. Castiel instinctively moved his hand over hers, locking her wrist in his fingers. Melinda didn't look over this time, she remained ridged.

Castiel sighed. "Where are we going?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Back to Bobby's. We can't do anything now but hide." Melinda said defeated.

Castiel repelled his hand and rested it in his lap. Melinda took a deep and shakey breath.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I mean, I know you're here and I'm glad," Melinda looked at him and smiled, "but they're my brothers. They've always made me feel safe. They've always kept me safe." Melinda looked back at the road solemnly.

"Now they're gone, my safety's gone with them."

Castiel watched the road ahead, thinking about what Melinda had told him. He tried hard to feel what she was feeling. He tried to feel her pain, but most of all her fear. He turned to her.

"I cannot begin to feel what you are feeling, Melinda," Castiel's eyes glued to the side of her head. Melinda continued watching the road, listening carefully. "I don't really know what fear and pain is."

"You're lucky." Melinda whispered.

"But I think wherever your brothers are," Castiel looked up. "They wouldn't want you to be afraid."

Melinda pressed her lips together. "They'd want me to be strong." She whispered again.  
"I think that's what I mean." Castiel said unsurely. Melinda smiled slightly at his unintended joke.

"You're right." Melinda looked at him with a sad smile. "Thank you." She spoke innocently.

"I wasn't aware I was helping." Cas stated.

"You have no idea." Melinda's eyes went back to the road.

Then a stretch of silence fell between then again, from now until they reached Bobby's.

3 hours later, Melinda parked the impala in Bobby's drive way, then killing the engine. She looked at Castiel briefly, then together they climbed out of the car. Melinda slouched as she walked, her head hanging low. Castiel placed a hand on her back, guding her, providing comfort. Melinda didn't want to face Bobby empty handed. She didn't want anymore blame put on her, especially after blaming herself. She didn't think she could handle the shame and the loss.

Castiel and Melinda trudged up the steps, then knocked on Bobby's front door. A few seconds later, Bobby had opened the door, revealing himself seated in his wheelchair. His face first hopeful, then distressed when he realized Dean and Sam were not there.

"What happend?" He said as he rolled back, allowing Melinda and Cas to step inside. "We found them, but not before God found us." Melinda said shamefully.

Bobby looked at Castiel with wide eyes. "God?"

"I don't know." Melinda paced. "But Heaven's got Dean. They zapped him up like they did Alistair." She slapped her hands to her sides.

Bobby looked away and to the floor, dumbfounded. "They're going to break. I know it." Melinda confessed.  
No one said nothing.

Silence fell upon Bobby's house. Melinda wanted to pray, but she felt there was no one to pray to.

"So now what?" Bobby asked. Melinda looked at him.

"We hide."


	16. Chapter 16

A small knocking came at the door. Melinda's heart dropped. She glared at Bobby nervously.  
"Guys, it's me." Dean said from outside.

Melinda inhaled sharpely. She looked at Castiel, who stared at the door worriedly. Melinda then looked down at Bobby. Wordlessly, he shook his head.  
"Mel, Bobby, please." Dean pleaded from outside.

No one said a word. No one knew what to say. Melinda knew what she wanted to do, however. She wanted to run the door and let Dean inside, embarcing him in a hug to save the world. But she knew she couldn't. Anything could have been possessing him.

"I know you're in there. It's me, I swear." He pleaded again. Bobby rolled over to the door. This wasn't the first time Bobby had to tell if Dean was sincire or not, but something deep inside of them told him ti was Dean. Maybe Bobby wanted to believe it was Dean.

"What's Melinda's middle name?" Bobby questionned. It was the only way.

Dean waited a moment, then answered. "She doesn't have one." He replied from outside.  
Bobby looked at Melinda. Her arms were folded and were eyes were sad but hopeful.

Bobby then proceeded to open the door, revealing Dean's shadowy face in the darkness. He walked through, looking down at Bobby first, then at Melinda. "I'm back." He stated.

Melinda didn't wait, she ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug, just the same as when he returned from Hell. Dean placed his hands on her back, squeezing her in his arm, resting his chin on the top of her head. He planted a quick kiss on her hair. "I thought I'd never see you again." Melinda whispered into his jacket.

Dean pulled away from Melinda, putting his arms on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. They communicated silently through their eyes. Dean suddenly looked at Bobby. "I think we should all go downstairs."

After hauling Bobby down to the basement, and resting him on one of the beds in the panic room, the broken family sat together in a circle in silence. Everyone, even Castiel stared at Dean nervously, waiting for him to tell them what happend.

"Well, Dean, wanna tell us what happend?" Bobby asked cynically. Dean put head in his hands. He didn't want to, but this was his family, and they needed to know. They needed to know what he's done.

He lifted his head, his eyes long and teary.

"I.. am so sorry." He said weakly.

Melinda extended her arm, placing her hand on Dean's. She looked at him, her eyes just as watery as his. "What did you do?" She didn't want to know, but she knew she already did.

Dean put his hand over his eyes and began to sob. Dean was crying. Tears rolled off his face. He was a mess, but he didn't care.

"Sam broke..." Dean could barely speak.  
Even Bobby had tears in his eyes.

Melinda kept her crying quiet. Dean lifted his head. "...and when they told me, it broke me." He said shamefully, letting go more tears.

Too sad to be angry, Melinda collapse into Dean, crying harder than she thought she ever could. She hugged him and hugged him, never letting him go. Bobby was now in tears, then leaned over to latch on to Dean and Melinda. Together, the three of them cried. Castiel placed his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands, his head bowed and dismayed.

As everyone cried, the world was a step closer to coming to an end.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean had broke the news to his family. Sam said yes, and under the pressure of it all, Dean did too. Maybe they were idiots, for finally bringing doomsday on the world. But maybe, they deserve to rest in peace. One more final battle before biting the dust forever. It didn't matter anymore, the apocalypse was inevitable anyways. This is just getting it over with, as Dean saw it. Both Sam and Dean have saved the world as best as they could. Maybe they were better at destroying it.

Melinda fell asleep on Castiel. Bobby slept on a seperate bed. Only Dean and Cas were conscious. Castiel looked down at Melinda the whole time as she lay peacefully in his lap. Dean sat on a chair, halfway across the room. It was silence, for hours. It was probably around 8'oclock in the morning, and Dean hadn't slept in days.

He looked at Castiel, then let out a pissed off breath. He got up then walked over to him, dragging his chair with him. Dean sat down again, looing at Cas.

"You take good care of her. I wanted to thank you for that." Dean whispered, watching Melinda. Castiel looked up. His face was confused. "Why?" He grumbled silently. Not why did he thank him, but why did he look after her. It was blashemy for angels. He already got punished for it.

Dean smirked. "Because you love her."

Castiel looked away, not quite believing it. "You may not know it, but you do. Everyone can see it." Dean finished. Castiel said nothing.

Dean licked his lips, smiling down at Melinda as she slept. "You know, I was about 10 when I met Mel, Sammy was about 5 or 6. Dad brought her home, told us we had a new sister, which pissed me off because, number 1, girls were gross back then," Dean joked as he pointed out of his finger. "And 2, what was dad doing sleeping around anyways?"

Castiel looked back at Dean, interested in his story. "Anyways, Sammy loved her from the start. But me, I think I hated her for years, or, at least I thought I did." Dean looked off aimlessly to the back wall of the panic room. "But, somehow, I think I grew up, and the little runt wore off on me, and slowly, she became my sister. Saved her ass a millions times, and just like that, she became my responsiblity, just like Sam was." Dean nodded slightly. "I started to love her."

Silence again. Dean lowered his head. "I love her so much, Cas, that's why I'd rather die than leave her behind again." He words were pained as he whispered even softer. Castiel continued to watch Dean. "I messed up, now because of me, Mel's gonna die, same with Bobby." He motioned to the man sleeping on the cot. Castiel turned his head and looked at Bobby for a moment before turning back around. Dean felt like crying again.

Castiel slowly began to get up, gently hanging on to Melinda's head, then setting it down, careful not to wake her. She stirred a little, but other than than, remained sedated. She turned over in her sleep, whch caused her eyes to open. Melinda regained consciousness, but pretended to be asleep as soon as she realized Cas and Dean were talking. Castiel moved over to Dean, standing with his hands behind his back.

"How long before Michael takes over?" Castiel asked Dean as he stared at the iron wall. Dean sighed. "'Til noon today."  
Melinda overheard, her breathing became rapid.

Castiel shook his head with shame. "I requested I saw my family before I became his bitch." Dean spoke.

Dean got off the chair, looked up at Castiel then walked to him, facing him directly. He looked deep in Castiel's eyes.

"Promise me something." Dean began.

"I'm listening." Castiel replied.

Dean didn't want to say this, but he knew he had to. He knew Cas was the only one who could keep Melinda safe.

"When I'm gone, you'll look after her, right?" Dean asked to be certain.

"As best as I can." Castiel said honestly.

"Your going to have to do better than your best." Dean's eyes went watery again. "And if you can't, I want you to kill her. Bobby too if you have to." A tear fell from Dean's eye. This was the most painful thing he ever had to say. Giving someoen permission to murder his family, for the greater good.

"Put them out of their misery so no one else can." Dean looked away.

Castiel stared at him with understanding. "I don't care fi they don't want you to, just do it. Being dead is better than being stuck here!" Dean raised his voice a little. He tried to hush his crying, but it was too much. He sat back down and rested his head in his hands. Castiel looked down at him emotionlessly.

Melinda overheard everything. She wasn't angry, she wasn't sad. If anything, she understood where Dean was coming from. In the end, Melinda promised herself if it comes down to it, she won't be any trouble. Being put out of her misery seems like paradise now.

.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mel, wake up." Dean shook his sister's shoulder gently, reeling her in from her dreams. Melinda opened her eyes then rolled over and looked at Dean sleepily. The room was still dark, but the fan on the ceiling stood out boldly against the daylight that seeped into Bobby's huose from outside.

Dean smiled as Melinda regained her consciousness. Melinda didn't smile. She rmembered all him and Cas discussed last night. If anything, she was angry. Angry that Dean was planning on keeping it all from her and Bobby.

Melinda sat up on the cot, then sluggishly hopped off, standing up weakly, stretching. Melinda noticed Castiel beside Bobby's cot, watching her. They shared eye contact, but Melinda didn't feel like smiling at him either. Was Cas planning on keeping this from her too? She didn't want to be mad with them, but she couldn't help it.

Maybe it was the pressure closing in on her as well. Sam and Dean weren't the only ones running from the Apocalypse, Melinda had to deal with the world without them. Maybe she was angry at Michael, and God for forcing Dean into this, and all she could do was take it out on the ones she loved. That was probably the case.

She looked at Dean who was making up her bed. Melinda waited until he was done until she got his attention. Dean stood up, and looked down at her. He noticed her face... the face she makes when something angers her.

"What?" He asked.

Melinda paused. She looked back at Bobby and Cas, then back to her brother. "Maybe we should talk in private." She looked to the door.

They stepped out of the room then Dean closed the door. Melinda turned her back to him for a moment.

"What time is it, Dean?" She said sarcastically. He checked his phone.  
"5 to 10."

Melinda whipped around to face him with fire in her eyes. "You've got an hour, Dean."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her with surprise. "How did you---"  
"Last night. I overhead you and Cas talking about it." Melinda tore her eyes from him.

Dean was quiet. "I was planning on telling you."

"What, 5 minutes before Michael comes? You should have told me last night." Melinda rubbed her eyes. "Does Bobby know?" She asked again.

Dean paused, looking at her with shame. "Cas probably told him already."

Melinda turned her back again. "You've got an hour," she repeated again, "does it bring back old memories?"  
Of course she was talking about the day the hellhounds came for him.

Dean threw the back of her head and evil look. How dare she bring that up. Dean stepped foreward.  
"What the hell does that mean?" He spat.

Melinda flipped around again. this time, she took a step closer to him. "You sold your life again, Dean! You and Sam both!" Melinda placed her hands on her hips. "It didn't really sink in before, but now, it feels like you're already gone!"

"If it means anything," Dean dropped the anger in his voice. "Michael isn't going to let Lucifer win. I can feel it." He whispered.

"And kill you both in the process. Even if Lucifer is defeated.. it's going to destroy you both." Melinda explained.  
She stepped even closer to Dean, holding on to his arm.

"I can't enjoy Heaven on earth without you two."

Dean put both his hands on Melinda's shoudlers, holding her tightly. He zoned into her eyes, preparing to speak to her soul. "I want you to listen to me. I wouldn't leave you if I knew you and Bobby were alone." Dean paused, remembering what he told Castiel last night.

"Cas is going to take good care of you, I made him promise. He's not going to let anything happen to you. You're in good hands." Dean reassured her. He hoped she didn't hear the part where Dean wanted Cas to kill her if he couldn't help her. But Melinda did, she just chose not to bring it up. Instead, she took Dean's word.

"I believe you." she whispered. Dean half-smiled then turned around to open to the door.

There was exactly an hour.


	19. Chapter 19

They laughed, they chatted, they spilled beer and enjoyed their time. They even talked Cas into guzzeling back a beer. They managed to transport Bobby back upstairs and into his wheelchair. They locked up the panic room again for the last time. They spent the next hour upstairs in a circle, completely unprotected from all that surrounded the house. No salt at the windows and doors. The devil's traps were broken and the exorism books were put away. This was Dean's last day on earth, again for the second time, and they figured they would screw trying to get out of it all and just seize the little time they had left.

But just anything good and wholesome in the world, they're time all together came to an end. Those who could stand, stood up, staying silent for what seemed like hours. This was the part Dean hated. This was the part everyone hated. But it had to be done. Could they just let Dean walk out the door without a proper departure?

Dean stepped back from the group. Tears summoned in his eyes already. This wasn't like hell, Dean knew his chances of ever coming home were just about non-exsistant. "Well, isn't this familiar." Dean clapped his hands together, forcing a smile. Whatw as there to smile about? Absolutely nothing, and he knew it, but the last thing he wanted was to see his sister and second father in tears.

"Dean." Melinda mouthed. Her face was already soaked. It seemed her tears could feel the ocean. She could feel them roll down her neck as Dean stepped to her. He pulled her into his chest and hushed her ."Don't cry, Mel, please it's killing me." Dean tried to chuckle. He tried to be strong, and held back his tears. Melinda's hands crashed onto his chest, clinging to his shirt for dear life.

"I don't want you to go, Dean, please don't go!" Melinda pleaded. When she knew she couldn't breathe, she stopped talking. Dean laid his hands in her hair. His tears dropped on the top of her head as he looked to the sky, cursing under his breath, hoping Heaven could see the pain they're causing him.

Dean finally pulled away from her. Melinda couldn't see Dean walk away from the blur in her eyes. She reached out, but only felt him graze by.

Dean reached down to hug Bobby. For the first time, Bobby had tears falling off his cheeks. "Kick some ass, boy." bobby whispered directly into Dean's ear. This made him smile, but only for a second.

He then stood up straight, then looked at Castiel, who had been observing from the side. Dean stood directly infront of him, memorizing the blue in his eyes. Castiel watched Dean grimly.

"Remember what I said yesterday. Don't let me down, Cas, don't let her down." Dean spoke softly. Castiel nodded, understanding Dean's every word.

"Tell me you have my word." Dean said on the brink of tears.

"You have my word." Castiel's voice boomed quietly. Dean nodded his head as a thank-you before turning away for the door. He didn't want to turn around and say 'so long', he wished he could just leave and avoid it completely. But he needed to take a mental picture of the ones he loved to remember them always.

Dean finally turned around. His eyes hard and sad.

"I'll see you guys some place else." Dean said with fake hope before he turned again for the door. His hand rested on the door knob, just as Melinda charged after him.

"No, Dean! Don't!"

Castiel went after her, holding her back tightly in his arms. He knew Dean had to go, and Melinda would be stalling him. Michael was coming right at noon, and Dean didn't want his sister to see him become possessed. Melinad squrimed for a minute or two, but eventually tired herself out, then collapsed into Castiel, crying into his chest. He held her as he watched Dean step out Bobby's house for the last time.

And then there were 3.


	20. Chapter 20

A terrifying silence fell upon the house. No one moved, no one spoke knowing athe absolute end lay just beyond Bobby's front door. The three of them sat around the table, wordless and frightened, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Tired of unknown, Bobby rolled himself over to the window, gazing outside, searching for anyone who may have stumbled onto his proporty. By now, the great battle had probably begun, and Bobby and Melinda had survived only a few minutes at this point.

Castiel and Melinda sat hand in hand, their heads hanging low, listening. They listened for any interuption in the silence, anything that sounded out of the ordinary, or conpicious. Anything dangerous and death-stricken.

Melinda's eyes had finally dried, and she was her strong self again. Yes, her brothers had been ripped from her arms. Yes, they were going to die, but there was no sense in wishing they'd come back. Her time shoudn't be wasted wishing none of this had happend. They only thing that remotely mattered was survival.

Not survival, did anyone survive the Great Flood? It was for srue the last of the end times. Civilization had submerged and completely drowned, literally. Will anyone surive this doomsday? Again, like scores of years before, the world will be submereged and compleltely drowned, in death, evil and desolate.

Melinda looked up, laying her eyse on Castiel's dark hair. She watched him for a moment, and when he sensed her gaze, he too looked up. Unsure if weather to smile or not, Castiel looked down at Melinda's hands, holding them dearly. Melinad never took her eyes off him.

"Cas." Melinda broke 10 years of silence.

He looked up. "Melinda." His voice shy.

She waited a moment to speak. Honestly, she really had nothing to say. She had said it all, felt it all, and now, she was wordless. Melinda smiled and shook her head. But then a topic came to her head.

"Thank you." She spoke softly. She half-smiled, but for no real reason.

Castiel gave her a look. "For what?"

Melinda scooted her chair closer to Castiel, tightening the grip around his hands. Her thumb rubbed over his. Her smiled grew wider while she looked deep into his eyes. By sitting in the silence, Melinda felt alone, and in her solitude, her mind wandering. She thought about Dean's request... his plea to Castiel to put Bobby and her out of their god damn misery if it came down to it. Melinda had no idea that was the first ever request of Dean's Castiel didn't want to consider.

Melinda looked down at his hands, inspecting the cracks of his palm. "For this." She finally answered. She looked up, smiling giddily. "The way you look after me even when you don't know how."

Castiel leaned forward, never taking his eyes away. His large hands cupped hers. "I can't explain what's happening to me. There's a restlessness in this heart," he motioned to his chest, "and I don't know what it is." Cas petted Melinda's hands, then slid his palms up his arms, stopping just below her elbow.

"But I like it." He finished.

All of Melinda's dread lifted, and seemed to vapourize from her mind. "You like it?" She smiled.

Castiel didn't smile. He was completely serious. He looked straight into her core, studying every inch of her beauty.

"I just know, I feel... right... when you're around." Castiel struggled to get out. He sighed, not exactly sure if he explained himself or not. "I hope you understand what I am saying." He looked away bashfully.

Melinda smiled absently. She removed her hand from his then stretched it out, resting it under his chin, gripping his chin in his fingers. She felt the whiskers of his face, and the smoothness beneath it. Her hand suddenly snaked around the back of Castiel's neck, and slowly she pulled him closer to her face. Melinda placed a sweet and short kiss firmly on his cheek before resting her hands back into his.

Again, there was a silence, but not a terrifying one. Not an awkward one. Not a long anticipated one either. It was just silence. Bobby still tended to the window, and Cas and Melinda embracing each other's twisted love for one another. And suddenly, all the problems in the world seemed to dispurse, leaving behind mellow and chipper mood to those who ahd survived this far in the game.


	21. Chapter 21

"Melinda, Cas! You better get in here."

Melinda and Castiel both looked up in unison, listening Bobby call them from the kitchen. They quickly sat up off their chairs and scurried to the kitchen. There, Bobby sat in his chair, glaring out the window like a scared child. He pointed out to the scene before him. Melinda looked out at the field just beyond Bobby's driveway. The sight horrified her. From 50 yards away, Castiel, Bobby and Melinda watched helplessly as the bloody end began.

Demons grabbed hold of their meat-suits. Angels took over their vessels. Hundreds of them. Armies of them, fighting to the death. Everything holy, everything evil. Everything living, everything dead. Even spirits fought on the Angel's side. This should be a nationalist, sort of triumphant sight, but it was far from it. World War 3 had started.

"Oh, my god." Melinda's face sour as she watched the battle. "Cas, what's happening?" Melinda knew the answer.

"The end. This is happening all over the world." Castiel stated.

Melinda lowered her head, sighing with defeat. It was all over, for everyone. The Earth was surely doomed now. Bobby took his eyes away from the war. "I wish they'd fight somewhere else. Soemwhere that isn't my proporty."

"I think that should be the least of your concerns." Castiel told him.

Bobby looked up at him. "It's the end of the world, Castiel, I think I should crack one more joke before we all die." Bobby said sternly.

Castiel looked back out the window. "You won't die. You'll go downstairs, and wait."

Melinda looked at Cas. "You're coming with us, right?" Her eyes blazing with fear. Castiel continued to stare out the window, not saying a word. Melinda clutched onto his shirt, spinning him around to face her. Her face was plagued and scared. "Tell me, you are coming down with us." She said grimly, praying he would.

Castiel looked down at her, then over to Bobby, then back at Melinda. "I promised your brother I would protect you both. And right now, I need you to stay downstairs." Castiel commanded.

Melinda looked at Bobby. "He's right, Mel." Bobby defended. Melinda never took her arms off Castiel. "You need to answer my question." She said firmly, totally scared. "I"m not going anywhere without you." She finished.

Castiel took her arms away from him. "Please. Just do as I say." Castiel tried again, sympathetically. Melinda's lip quivered. "No, not without you." She begged.

"I understand you are scared, Melinda. But I promised Dean. Do as I say." Castiel repeated, this time, more with more force. Noy anger, force. He made a vow to Dean. He made a vow to himself he'd protect Melinda with all he's got. Her stubborness only frustrated him. If something happend to her, he would never forgive himself.

"Just come with us. You can hide too!" Melinda pleaded once more. She made up any exuse to convince him. But Castiel wouldn't have it. His will was strong, nothing she could say would convince him.

Castiel put his hand on her back, then began to escort her to the stairs. "No, Castiel, please, no! I don't want to leave you! No!!" Melinda screamed over and over again. She frussed, and flailed, she kicked and she thrashed her way out of his grip, but he was far too strong to match. They reached the top of the stairs, when she screamed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME GO!"

And with that, Melinda punched Castiel square in the face. Of course, this had barely affected him. It only injured her hand. Then there fell a silence. Bobby watched from the side in horror. Melinda panted wildly, afraid of what he will do. She regretted hitting him, but she hated being ignored. She stared at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She barely whispered. Castiel just stared at her, emotionless.

"I'm so sorry, please." Melinda pleaded again.

But it was too late. Castiel lifted his fingers to her head, then Melinda dropped to the floor, sound asleep. Castiel had made her comatose. Melinda's body flopped to the floor. Castiel looked down at her, then back at Bobby. They shared an awkward moment, then Castiel bent down, scooping Melinda in her arms, then descending down the stairs.

Castiel climbed down the dark and creaking stairs, then over to the panic room. He stepped inside the large room, then went over to the cot from before. He set Melinda down gently, watching her unconcsious self sleep peacefully. She'd wake up in about an hour. Castiel felt bad for putting her to sleep, but she came inbetween him and his mission to save her. There was now one less problem to deal with. Until she wakes up of course, then she'll be as mad as a hornet. Castiel exited the panic room, locking the door with Melinda inside. He retreated upstairs, joining Bobby.

Bobby stared at Castiel nervously. "Is she...?"

"She will be awake in an hour. I rather her be angry with me than in danger." Castiel walked passed Bobby. He went to the window and watched the bloodbath out in the field.

Bobby wheeled his chair around and faced Castiel. He stared at the back of his head. "Why can't you go down with us?" Bobby asked curiously.

Castiel hadn't turned around. He was mesmerized in the battle. He lowered his head and sighed. He hadn't told anyone this yet, not even Melinda. And when he tells her the truth, it will only push her into anger even more.

"The only reason why I'm back on Earth, is because I am needed for battle." Castiel turned to face Bobby. "I need to defend Heaven, and all of mankind." He took a step to Bobby, never dropping the eye contact. "I am a warrior, and it's time I face my responsibilities as a warrior."

Bobby lowered her head, nodding, understanding. "I understand."

Castiel turned away from Bobby. "I just wish Melinda would." He walked across the floor, his hands behind his back.

"Would you like some assistance getting downstairs?" Castiel offered.

Bobby looked aimlessly out the window. He sighed, coming to a decision. He didn't want ot be anyone's burden anymore. He was old, he was crippled, and he was as good as dead. "No. I'm just going to stay up here. If anything tries to get in, I'll fight it off." Bobby said with disappointment.

Castiel looked at him, nodded, then went to the door. He turned back to Bobby before walking outside.

"I"ll be back, I hope." And with that. Castiel had left, leaving Bobby alone upstairs. Bobby watched out the window, and Castiel joined the epic battle taking place outside. He sighed.

"You won't be back." Bobby mumbled.


	22. The End

Melinda had been locked in the room for days. She lost count of how long. The ceiling fan spinning around and around, casting moving shadows on the floor. She was tired, and extremely sore. The first 4 hours after she woke up she spent pounding, and kicking and punching the door, screaming for someone to let her out. Her knuckles, once bloody, she scabbed and bruised. Her dominate foot ached from kicking solid iron. Her throat was scratchy from hollering for days.

She sat on the cot staring aimlessly at nothing. She was hungry, but she was too distressed and tired to even care. She had no idea if anyone was alive. For all she knew, she was locked in this room for enternity.

At first, Melinda was furious, at everything, but mainly at Castiel. For locking her down here all by herself, where she was vunerable to everything. But as the days, and hours passed, that anger seized. She realized, she was protected from anything evil. She wasted so much energy and time staying mad at Castiel, she hadn't realized it until sat down and thought about it. What he did was Dean's wish. Castiel kept her safe, even if that meant locking her in this room for all of forever.

But why didn't he join her? Why hadn't Bobby? That's something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Melinda stayed perfectly still. Her head ached from the lack of food. She was dehydrated, and felt as weak as a newborn. This wasn't how she wanted to die. She wanted to die for a reason, protecting someone, killing some evil thing. Attempting to save the world, not being locked in some room forever. As much as it bothered her to be useless, Melinda thought about all the other ways she could die, and now that she thought about it, this was more peaceful and just about anything. All she had to do now was lay down and die. She had no one now. Castiel was probably ripped to shreds right now, same with Bobby.

Melinda laid down, staring at the ceiling, waiting for death come.

A knocking came to the door.

Melinda didn't move. It was her imagination, she was sure of it. But then she heard the door unlock, and open up. She knew she was hallucinating, but she looked anyways.

There, Castiel stood limply and bloody. His face scratching and his clothing stained. He looked as if he'd been fighting for days.

They both stood in silence, just watching each other. Melinda got up off the cot, and weakly stepped over.

"I.. thought, you died." Melinda spoke quietly.

"I had to check on you." Castiel told her. "I had to make sure no one got to you."

Melinda came even closer to him. "I know what you did, and why you did it." She looked away, ashamed for what happend the last time she saw him. "And I'm sorry for how I acted."

Castiel just looked at her. "We cannot be bothered with apologies anymore."

Melinda looked at him. "I want to go upstairs." She said like a child who'd been sent to their room.

This time, Castiel vowed not to stop her. He knew the end was coming, even for her. "You won't like it."

Melinda gave him a strange look as she stepped passed him. She said nothing as she began up the stairs. Castiel followed closely behind, protecting her again. Melinda got to the top of the stairs, and headed for the the main room.

"NO!" She shreiked as she saw the sight before her. There was Bobby, fallen out of his wheelchair, bloody on the ground. His throat was slit, and his eyes were dead and lifeless. He must have been this way for days.

Melinda fell to her knees, upset, wanting to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come. Now, all her family had been slaughtered. Castiel cautiously came closer. "I couldn't get back in time." Melinda half-ignored him and she hugged Bobby's dead body, not ever wanting to let go. "He probably died trying to keep something from getting you." Castiel finished. Melinda squeezed Bobby tightly, wishing the life would slip back into him.

She finally let Bobby go, still watching him. His body flopped on the ground. She turned around to Castiel. "Where were you this whole time?" He asked desperately.

Castiel went to her, helping her up off her knees. He spun her around, gripping her by the arms, looking deeply into her eyes. "Do you remember why they let me out of Heaven?" Castiel's words were rushed. He wanted her to understand, and not fight him anymore. He shook her as he spoke.

Melinda looked at him fearfully. "Yes. Because they wanted you to fight."

Castiel let her go. He walked passed her looking out the window. Melinda turned to him. "Castiel. What happend?"

He hadn't asnwered her at first. He went to the window and looked outside. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her or not. He closed his eyes.

"Dean has parished. So has Michael. Lucifer's army has won against Heaven, Melinda."

Melinda gasped. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Not only had the bad guys won... Dean was dead. For good this time. Melinda's heart ached. Ached for him, for the whole world. Her head dropped, trying to keep herself together.

"And Sam?" She asked weakly, not wanted to hear.

Castiel turned to face her. "He will be Lucifer's vessel for eternity." He finally said. His tone was grim.

Melinda looked up to the sky. "And God?" The tears came silently.

Castiel went to her, cupping his hand around her face. "No one knows." He said embaressed. God had failed the whole world. Melinda looked up and out the window, walking passed Castiel towards it. She could tell the sky was dark and a sickly grey. She looked out at the horror before her. The field 50 yards away was littered with bodies and blood. Bits and peaces of human scattered all along the earth, staining the grass red.

This was the post-Apocalypse. So much had happend in only a few days, and Melinda felt as if she and Cas were the only ones who had survived. Never had she ever felt so small.

Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are we the only ones left?" Melinda dare ask. Castiel waited a moment, staring out at the body count in the field. "No. Groups of rebels lead by various hunters are scattered throughout the world. They've been fighting the Croatoan virus for weeks."

Melinda whipped around. "Croatoan?!" This came as a shock to her. This was exactly how Dean saw it. Everything anyone ever predicted came to life. The shock hadn't settled, but Melinda still peered out the window. "How many are infected?" She dare ask again.

"The numbers are unknown at this point. It seemed to be less than half the world. Everyone else has been confirmed dead." Castiel sounded more like an anchorman brodcasting the news than anything else.

Melinda turned around and looked up at him. "Where are you getting this from if everyone is dead?" She asked with suspicsion.

"The angels," Castiel continued staring outside. "There's only 5 of us left."

Melinda took a sharp breath. "Ouch," she muttered. Her gaze went back to the window. None of what Castiel had told her completely sank in yet. It was more of those 'see it to believe it' situations.

"Our options are not limited, Melinda." Castiel tried to bring in some good news. Melinda sensed something good, then turned to face him. "What did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"We can either stay here," Castiel paused. "Or we can join one of the rebel groups, and fight the virus. Save what's left of humanity!"

Judging by Castiel's enthusiasm, Melinda could tell that's what he wanted to do. But Melinda shook her head, then walked away.

"Only to be captured, and infected by the disease, turning evil, and bowing down to what Lucifer wants? No, no Castiel, I will not do that. It would be a disgrace to Dean's memory."

Castiel looked at her, half-hurt, half-not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Melinda glared at him, then her eyes watered. "At first, it sounds like a good idea, Cas," she stepped closer to him, assuring him ihis intentions were not wrong. "For a moment, I thought that's what Dean would have wanted. For me to keep fighting, and save whatever is left of this world."

Melinda held his face in her hands. "But if he was here, right now, at this very second, I know if he had a choice between life or death, he'd choose death. You know why?"

Castiel said nothing. His silence encouraged her to continue.

"He's fought evil all his life. So has Sam, so have I. And I'm tired, Castiel, I'm just tired. This world has ended for a reason, and we can only fight for a lost cause for so long." She was defeated.

Tears fell from her eyes as she began to get to her point. "It's time to rest. I want to rest now."  
Castiel shook his head, gripping by her arms. For the first time in history, he was scared.

"What are you saying, Melinda?" He asked forcefully.

Melinda paused, preparing herself. "I heard what Dean told you to do that one night. If you couldn't help me anymore." Castiel looked even more afraid. "It's the end, Cas," Melinda looked down, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to see the world I love turn evil."

"I want you to kill me." Melinda choked out.

Castiel shook his head. His was in a violent disagreement with her, and he would not have it.  
"No." He said sternly. "I won't do it."

"Please. I just want to rest." Melinda said softly.

Castiel gripped her even tighter, pulling her closer to him. His lips only inches from hers. "No, Melinda, I'm going to save you!"

Melinda lips quivered. "You have saved me. Countless times." She whispered. "Castiel, Please." Melinda pleaded. Her eyes were teary, but she looked more tired than sad. She had accepted her fate.

Castiel looked down at his love, holding her like it was the last time he ever would.  
"I know you are afraid. It's okay to be afraid." Melinda ran her hand through his hair gently and over his cheeks. Castiel looked away in sadness. He felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes as his vision went blurry.

"I can keep you safe," Castiel attempted to convince her, "We can live far from the danger and I will protect you, and I will keep you safe, I promise you."

Melinda shook her head. "I can't run from the danger. I will never be safe."

Castiel's eyes were big and sad, and tearing up. He had never felt this way in all of his existence.

"My family is dead. And I just want to be with them again." Melinda did her best to speak against her tears. "Just let me rest. Let me be safe." Melinda asked one more time.

Castiel let a tear slip from his eye. Melinda caught it in her hand, and whipped it dry. She smiled genuinely. "Don't cry. I want this." Melinda put her arms around his neck, her head dangling close to his.

In all this time, only now had Melinda felt she hadn't kissed him enough. Only now, she wished she loved him more. It was too late now, she missed her chances. Because of this, she felt she couldn't kiss him goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye. She would die, and never feel pain again. She always feared she would be felt alone with her fear and sadness in a doomed world, but not anymore. She had taught him touch, feeling, hate, anger, happiness, emotion... love. And under all the wrong circumstances, she taught him saddness. And this time, she'd be leaving him behind.

Castiel looked into her eyes. More tears fell as he held the only thing he loved.

Melinda eyed Bobby's silver knife on his desk, then reached for it as much as she could. Once she pulled it into her grasp, Melinda pulled to to her, placing it in Castiel's hand, pressing it against her chest. The tip of the knife poked at her neck. It was sharp, so she lifted her head as much as she could so she couldn't feel the coldness of the blade.

"I love you, Castiel," Melinda combed his hair through her fingers, embracing the feeling before she couldn't embrace it anymore.

Suddenly, Castiel's lips came crashing onto Melinda in a passionate kiss. He held her in his arms, lifting the blade, lining it across her neck. The kiss was long, and neither of them stopped. They're tears mixed on their faces. How could something so sad, feel so happy? The last thing Castiel wanted to do was pull away.

So he slit her throat before he had a chance.

Melinda choked, her eyes locked with his for a split and silent moment, before turning up to the ceiling. Melinda flopped lifeless into his arms, her blood staining his clothes all over again. Overtaken by what he had done, Castiel dropped the knife and dropped Melinda, her body collapsing to the floor. A stream of blood drained from her neck and made a shallow puddle on the floor.

Castiel looked down at his dead love, ashamed of what he'd done. Two body lay bloody on the floor. Everything was dead silent.

Castiel was out of breath. He had no idea why his was was went. Why was his eyes stinging? What was this strange feeling? All he knew now was Melinda was dead. He had killed her--- not killed, saved. But he still couldn't bare it.

He didn't want to go on like this. She was right... she couldn't run from danger, and niether could he. Castiel knew killing Melinda was justifiable, and whereve she is now, she's safe and protected.

Castiel wanted that too. He wanted that securtiy for himself as well. He was overtaken by this new emotion, and he didn't like it at all. It wasn't like happiness, or love he felt before. This emotion made him want to die.

He looked at the silver knife on the ground beside Melinda. He bent down and picked it up, exlamining Melinda's blood that dripped off. He knew angels could kill over angels, but can an angel kill itself? There was only one way to find out. Castiel quickly dragged the knife across his neck, bleeding quickly.

Suddenly, he fell to the floor with a dead thud. It had worked.

The End.


End file.
